


【AL】肮脏的血

by CesareGattuso



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M, al - freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesareGattuso/pseuds/CesareGattuso
Relationships: Al - Relationship
Kudos: 3
Collections: 苦行僧&亡命徒





	【AL】肮脏的血

肮脏的血

雨越来越大了，风裹挟着水珠抽打在人身上，鞭子似得疼。张继科裹紧身上的破外套，又往塑料布下面缩了缩，身上的伤好像有点发炎，粗糙的衣服磨着更疼了，好冷......

昏暗的雨幕被一道亮光撕开一口道口子，张继科抬起眼皮，看见有一辆黑色的车开近，停在离自己的不远的别墅门口。张继科又把自己往小了缩了，上层社会的权贵是不会喜欢看见他们这种不美妙的存在的，亲爱的市长先生称呼他们是这个城市的污点。

车门打开，有一个穿着小西装的男孩跳下车来，管家在门口撑着伞迎接他们，随后下来的一位高贵的夫人，呵斥了男孩冒冒失失的动作，因为太过失礼，一点都不矜持。小男孩有点委屈，呐呐的应了一声，垂下了头。夫人牵起小男孩的手准备进去，张继科实在没有忍住，重重的咳嗽了一声。

“妈妈，那里有人！”

“......”

“我想去看看，就一下，好不好？”

夫人没有说话，只是放开了牵着小男孩的手，小男孩撑着小伞，哒哒哒的跑过来，蹲在了张继科的跟前。缩在角落的是个半大的孩子。抽条的少年，已经看得见男人的线条轮廓了，只是破破烂烂的衣服，脸上一点血色都没有，昏暗的雨天，落魄可怜的就像是一个地狱都不收留的野鬼。

“你还好吧？这把伞给你。”

张继科看着小男孩，大概这是他看见过的最好看的人了，即使在潮湿的雨天，也让人闻得到阳光的干燥松软的味道。

小男孩看着他没有说话，也不再发问，只是把伞留给了他，又从口袋里掏出了两块糖塞给了张继科。转身像夫人跑去，妇人替他擦了擦脸上水，便一同进去了。

张继科攥紧手里的糖，上面写的全是英文，他看不懂，只能闻得见淡淡的甜甜的香味，像毒品，可以抚慰人的神经。

马龙站在落地窗前，裹着小浴袍，擦着一头的碎发，管家敲敲门进来，手里托着一杯热可可

“少爷。”

“放下吧。”

“是...”

“等等，你帮我给刚刚那个人送点东西好吗？”

“......好，少爷想送什么？”

马龙回头看他，笑容温暖明媚，拨的开沉郁了一周的乌云。

玻璃被手指敲打的微微颤动着，马龙心情愉悦的看着管家把一个小医疗箱放在少年跟前，开始随着手指的敲打轻轻的哼着这首雨中的印记。

他看见，那个少年有着一双让人迷恋的桃花眼，半垂的眼帘，眼眸深深的看着他，可以骗人的柔情。马龙喜欢这个少年，他还看得见藏在漆黑瞳仁深处的惊讶、桀骜，他想要这条落魄的狼。手指灵活的翻飞着，马龙期待着和少年的故事，就像曲里，雨中的少女期待自己爱情一样。

男人把车开进了破败的铁门里，一路都在盘着山走，目的地是半山腰的破败别墅区。这里没有人敢来，因为两年前的大火把这里的富人区烧成了地狱，大火吞噬了十几家的性命，从那时起，这里就有了闹鬼的传闻。

推开一栋别墅的铁门，里面不像外面的一片荒芜，单调的黑白色的装饰倒是干干净净，有人长打扫的样子。男人脱了T恤，露出精壮的上身和纹身，墨绿的坠子反挂在后背，在舒展的鹰翅之间，具有侵略性的野性的美。

“阿科！”

少年在楼上喊了一声，探出半个身体来看他，笑嘻嘻的样子

“龙”

少年长腿一跨，翻过栏杆，毫不犹豫的松手，张继科上前一步稳稳的接住掉下来的少年。

马龙只穿了一件张继科的白衬衣，马龙自觉的把腿盘在男人的腰间，张继科手里托着马龙，揉捏着臀肉，一点点的啄吻着马龙的唇

“我的小宠物带回来了吗？”

“在后备箱里。”

“呀！阿科太好了！真厉害！”

“上周的带回来的那个呢？”

“啊...他死了，老头子太不禁玩了，不好玩。”

“没关系，今天你会开心的。”

马龙推开木屋的门，顺着扶梯一层层的往下走去，厚重的铁门后面是浓郁的血腥味和福尔马林混杂的味道，惨白的灯光照亮了整间地下室，周围的柜子上整整齐齐的摆放着一排排罐子和工具。张继科把麻袋解开，里面是一个肥胖的男人，油腻的长相，被烟熏黄的牙齿，马龙嫌恶的撇了撇嘴。转身取了一个注射器，酒精都省了，直接扎在他的胳膊上，大约十分钟，胖子慢慢悠悠的转醒，费力的想要看清周围，他想知道哪个孙子暗地里算计他！

等胖子彻底恢复视觉后他宁愿直接晕过去！罐子里是福尔马林泡着的各种人体标本，最让他战栗不已的是最上面的两个大玻璃罐，没有其他的罐子干净，也没有标签，就像是主人随意放在那里装做废了标本的罐子。两个罐子里泡着的快要满一罐的眼珠和耳朵。

男人开始崩溃的哀嚎，嘴里胡乱的求着饶，马龙可怜的看着他，就像看着一条尾巴被鼠夹夹住、吱吱乱叫的老鼠

“嘿，别喊了，你听我说！”

男人还在自言自语着，眼泪鼻涕流了满脸。马龙不耐烦起来，抬手狠狠的给了胖子一拳，胖子不敢说话了，畏畏缩缩的看马龙，带点讨好的意味，尽管他被马龙打断了两颗牙齿，现在满嘴的血味。马龙看他安静了下来，满意的点点头，打开墙角放着的留声机，随意的抽取一张唱片，女声吟唱的咏叹调流泻而出，悲恸婉转

“我要朗诵一段话给你听，你要认真听，如果你的回答贴合我的心意，那我就放了你，好吗？”

胖子的眼里出了一丝渴求，又被害怕吞没，一个劲的点着头，脸颊的肥肉不断的颤抖着，可笑极了，马龙看着笑起来，好玉一样温润。胖子看着他，有些庆幸自己遇上了个没沾过黑的雏儿。马龙清清嗓子，语气温柔的开始了他的朗诵

“我用刀划开你的皮肤，左右晃动着，画出一条条规则的纹路，刀锋下划切断你的手指手掌，一路沿着血管蜿蜒而上，血浆流出来，是诱人的暗红色，随后，沿着关节卸下你的腿剔下胳膊，剜下脆弱的眼球，还有丰润的嘴唇，最后一次下刀是剖开你的胸膛，揉捏着温热的肺叶心脏，划破你的胃袋胆囊，我盖起一栋新的房子，把你筑进了墙壁，请你的父母住进来，可怜的人啊，这是什么样的感觉？”

胖子几乎要昏死过去，他也杀人无数，但是他没见过读着这样可怕话还能有这样无害表情的人，这些事就像是他在问候老朋友昨晚睡得是否舒适。马龙看向他，一脸的期待，胖子答不出来，难道他能说这样的死法很符合他的暴力美学吗？除非换个角色，他手持尖刀时，应该就会感到刺激了。

马龙有点无奈的看着他，就像给了他莫大赏赐一样抛出了下一个问题

“张继科的父母是你设计杀害的吗？十六年前，本市的警察局张局长一家被害，大火烧了一个晚上，这件事你是不是也有参与其中？”

“你怎么会知道？不可能的！”

胖子简直不敢相信，当初很多人都被他弄死了，只有一些还有着利益往来的人在，再有，就是他也动不了的人物了，这个少年是怎么知道的？马龙叹了口气，一副惋惜的样子

“真是不好意思，你这么对待阿科，我只能好好的报答你了。”

胖子挣扎了起来，药物和绳索让他只能在台子上微微的蹭动着

“不！不要！你放了我！我可以给你钱！给你权利！我...我...我还可以告诉你当年还有谁参与其中，只要你放了我！我可以把一切都给你！”

马龙像是饶有兴趣的停了手，笑眯眯的看着他

“说说看。”

“你先放了我，我们去外面谈。”

“不说么？”

马龙手起刀落，一根手指就被沿着关节与身体分离，胖子撕心裂肺的惨叫着，咬紧了牙齿，笃定这是自己唯一的筹码！马龙看他一副强忍的模样开怀的笑了起来。

一根两根三根，很快一只手掌就被肢解分离，胖子几乎快要昏死过去。马龙好心情的又给他炸了一针，一边注射一边好心情的解释

“这是强心针，还有有一些葡萄糖和其他可以让你清醒的药物，没毒！”

胖子现在宁可被一针扎死，这么熬着简直生不如死，马龙好心的劝他

“你还是说了吧，说了我就不给你打这个针了，我可以给你注射吗啡，你一觉睡过去就什么感觉都没有了。刚刚读给你听的是上一个躺在这里的人的死法，你听话，我们就换一个。”

胖子涨着猪肝一样的脸死死地忍着不出声，终于在另一只手掌也被卸下来后彻底放弃了，哀求着要马龙给他一刀，让他死个痛快。

马龙听着他报着一长串的名字，不少高官政要，里面还有一个人，让马龙的脸色彻底黑了下来，他现在的父亲，现在最大的富商。

马龙生气了，眼睛里温柔的光被薄凉和淡漠取代，他不再吭声，也不给胖子注射什么药物，只是冷着一张脸，手脚麻利的切着肉，一片片的码好，就像是在精心的准备一顿大餐一样，胖子开始还在徒劳的嘶吼着，也不知道什么时候没了声息，脸部的肌肉痉挛扭曲，是死前痛苦的模样。

马龙放下刀时，女声唱到了最后一分段：众人离去后，蝴蝶回到房间，取出了父亲的短剑自刎，在绝望、悲愤中结束了自己年轻的生命。

铁台上整齐的摆放着一个破碎的尸体，令人惊叹的艺术品：拼接完整的骨架，完好的内脏按照人体原样摆着，薄厚均匀的肉片被匀匀的码在一边。马龙蹭了蹭脸上沾染的血迹，转身连跑带跳的上楼去找张继科了，他想他的阿科了。

这座城市好像从来没有晴天一样，雨哗哗的下着，张继科抹掉刀刃上腥臭的血滴，靠着墙喘了口气，抬头让雨打到脸上，大脑多了几分清明。周围倒着三具血肉模糊的尸体，关节处诡异的扭曲着，大雨冲走了血水和污泥，隐隐露出泛白的骨头茬来。

生死有命，如果他们不死，被人遗忘在这个肮脏小巷的就是张继科了。不会有人为他们的死亡呼吁奔走，jc先生们之后会说：不过是一群卑贱的老鼠无关紧要的内部斗争，一群愚蠢的人的龌蹉欲望导致了他们的死亡，毕竟他们没有上层人士的教养。

只要死去的人里没有高贵的血统，这些事就都不值得一提，甚至没有人记录一下到底是死了几个人。

有人看不惯张继科的逆骨，有人畏惧张继科的强大，害怕使人们本能的聚在了一起，决定做掉这个异类。即使是生活在阴影里的恶棍们也需要制衡，需要一个残忍血腥的法则。法则的根本是利益，当有人的存在威胁到了恶棍上层的利益时，法则就随之改动，毕竟法则的另一个根本就是暴力。

已经三周了，张继科总是能感觉到有人在后面跟着他，他才不在意，只要别来惹他，随他们的便。一群老头子和粗汉们想要找到他的窝点和手下，认为干掉他的小弟，砸碎他的装备就可以压制住张继科。简直愚蠢的可笑，他们只是不知道，张继科向来单干，伴随左右的除了一把刀刃已经有了缺口的唐刀和一把ak47外，他什么都没有。

不对，他还有一个可爱的小天使。

张继科站在拐角处，看着马龙从车里下来，仍旧是管家撑着伞在门口接他，只是那个美貌高贵的妇人不在了。张继科看见马龙的胸口别着一朵血红的玫瑰花，胳膊上系着一条黑纱......

马龙面无表情的下车，看着两鬓斑白的管家，冰冷的脸上露出一个微笑

“您的身体还好吗？”

“少爷，我很好，老爷在客厅等您。”

“呵。”

后视镜里倒映着角落，马龙看见一闪而过的银光，一瞬间绽放的笑容，愉悦而明媚，说出的话却泛着浓厚的血腥味

“您相信神吗？”

“少爷，一切都由心生，信则有，不信则无。”

“那吃了人的人，神还会饶恕吗？”

“应该不会了，少爷。”

“您应该说：那些吃人的人，有些是人，有些是鬼。神怎么会不原谅鬼呢？那是他的门徒啊！”

马龙收敛了笑容，转身往里走，管家看着他的背影，可怕的少年。

客厅端坐着着一个中年男子，马龙所谓的父亲，就是个天大的笑话。旁边坐着市长的女儿和另一个老头，老鼠一样的长相。马龙眼底的轻蔑漫溢出来，一瞬间又消失干净，温和的笑容就像小王子一样。

“父亲，你找我？”

“马龙，你已经不小了，我想有些事情可以放手交给你去办了，这位是本市的行政长官，我们家与这位有生意的往来，今天签下的新合同，就由你来洽谈。”

“我第一次接您就不怕我搞砸了吗？”

“你父亲让你接自然是有他的打算，你怕什么？”

旁边的女人温柔的笑着，水漾的眸子，就像青竹蛇一样缠绕而上，妖娆而危险，嘶嘶的吐着信子，想要把毒液注入到鲜活跳动的心脏里，把这个纯白的少年拉下来，锁住他的翅膀，湮没到污泥里，从此便是自己的裙下臣。

马龙微笑着看着她，父亲的新婚妻子，为了权利和金钱不惜牺牲自己竹马的女人。父亲和市长的一场好戏，不过是相互觊觎罢了。啊，对，所谓父亲，也不过是杀父欺母的恶犬。行政长官的眼睛就像黏在马龙的身上一样，肆无忌惮的舔舐着马龙裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，马龙想起了活在阴沟里的癞蛤蟆，恶心又黏腻。

如今母亲离开，是连好友的儿子都容不下了吗？怎么着急就要索取价值了吗？

餐桌上摆满了美味，马龙细细的切着鹅肝，父亲和那个老头时不时的谈论着什么，从一成不变的阴雨绵绵到怎么捅副市长一刀。马龙微微笑着，听着这一场盛大的阴谋。温润的眼对上了对面的女人，她看着马龙，脸上慢慢泛红，她动情了。

两个人的话头已经落到了马龙的头上，马龙听着开始失去耐心，他不喜欢这种不由自己掌控的场面。手里的刀微微一用力，在盘子上划过发出刺耳的声音，打断了一切的声音。父亲有些恼怒的看着他，对面的女人眼里的迷朦散去了一些，露出一点错愕的样子，那个老头倒是一脸的玩味，他会是个满足自己扭曲欲望的好玩物。

马龙垂着眼看着盘子里切的稀烂的鹅肝，有点可惜，果然熟了的切起来手感远比不上新鲜温热的，他又想起那个富家少爷的肝脏，深红的色泽，柔嫩的触感和淡淡的腥甜，切片时刀刃起落之间充满弹性的快意。富家少爷临死前因为致幻药物注射而扭曲的笑脸，大约在梦里还在想着怎么和他共赴巫山，这种死法真的是太过温柔了。马龙微笑着向在座的主客赔罪，优雅的放下刀叉起身离去。

男人点点头，老头也离开了餐桌往楼上走去。

马龙在浴室里舒服的泡着澡，老头推门进来听见哗哗的水声，简直抑制不住自己沸腾的龌龊欲望，恨不得现在就进去狠狠的折磨他。不急，老头喘息着安慰自己，还有足足一个晚上的时间。马龙裹着浴巾擦着头发慢慢悠悠的出来，看见老头温柔的笑了一下

“亲爱的。”

老头看着少年白皙修长的上身，水珠一颗颗的从身体上滑过，好渴，偏偏少年笑容干净的让人惭愧，老头第一次觉得自己肮脏，但仅仅一闪而过，欲望麻痹着神经，迫不及待的想要看见小王子在自己的身下求饶臣服，一口一口的吞噬着纯白色的身体。

马龙有点惋惜的样子，好像老头错过了什么良机一样。

“真是个固执的人啊。是不是？阿科？”

张继科沉默着从阴影走出，手腕反转，唐刀已经见了血，老头打了个哆嗦，脖子上一抹冰凉的触感，头上缺了右耳的地方尖锐的疼，血蜿蜒着爬了半张脸。

老头刚想嚎叫，左耳处又是一凉，好痛！！！

“你要是喊出声来，阿科会把你的手指也切掉的，你还是忍忍吧，其实也不是很疼的，对不对？”

马龙笑嘻嘻的，看上去很是天真无邪，嘴里说出的话却让人遍体生寒。

老头咬碎了一口的牙，好容易才忍下痛，他微微的扭头，想要看身后的人，那把缺了刃的唐刀倒是再没有什么动作，老头终于看到张继科淡漠的脸，忍不住叫了起来

“是你！是你！你这个魔鬼！！！”

张继科皱了皱眉，长刀一划，刺破了老头干瘪的胸膛，老头的肺被划破，血顺着气管涌出，老头呛咳着摔倒在地，眼睛死死的瞪着，不能瞑目的样子。

马龙皱着眉头，食指抹掉身上溅上的血，一脸委屈的看张继科

“阿科……”

张继科眼神变得温柔，长刀归鞘，打横抱起马龙往浴室走去。马龙开心了，搂着张继科的脖子晃荡着小腿，嘴里哼着命运的曲调。

马龙希望一会儿这首波澜壮阔的曲子可以换成张继科隐忍的喘息。

大床上两具赤裸的身体纠缠着，张继科环着怀里人的肩背任由马龙霸道的压着他半边身子，马龙食指摩挲着眼前的胸膛，麦色的皮肤下埋着线条流畅的肌肉，少年摁住心脏的位置，感受胸腔里规律的律动

“阿科？”

“嗯？”

“你会不会离开我？”

“不会。”

“还是阿科好！我们什么时候可以离开这里？好久不看太阳了，你看我都没有你的皮肤好看。”

张继科抚过马龙的腰背，雪一样的白，上面点缀着连片盛开的红梅，淫糜艳丽。眼神渐渐变暗，低头厮磨着殷红的唇瓣

“很快。”

两人在床上翻滚着，女人无力的垂着四肢，费劲的仰头看着窗外连绵的小雨，繁复精致的落地钟钟摆摇动，机关发出一声悠长的钟声，一点了。男人从女人身上翻下来，点了一根烟来平缓不应期。

这个时候，那个老头应该也享受够了，至于那个养子，身体里既然没有贵族的血，想要过贵族的生活就要付出代价。今晚过后，这座城市，谁生谁死，谁哭谁笑，都得他说了算，神给的命又算的了什么呢？

男人看着身边昏昏欲睡的女人，性感丰满的玉体横陈。男人眼里有着一抹厌恶，掺杂着丑陋的欲望，粗暴的把她扯过来想要再一次翻云覆雨。

外面的雨好像越下越大，除了混杂的雨声，还有歌声，男人皱了皱眉，好像马龙的声音，悠长悦耳，从楼下传来，男人顿了一下，侧耳去听时又消失了，幻觉么？

她离开了他……如同一支燃尽的香烟

她伤透他心,他将余生忘记........

谣言四起………

年复一年……把威士忌融在她的呼吸中

……那晚她喝光酒……扣动手枪的扳机

她喝完……关于他的记忆......

回忆大过……重新......站回到生活的力量

紧紧握住………亲爱的相片

我将她安葬……再低垂的柳树下……靠在他身旁......

…………天使们吟唱……威士忌安魂曲

男人猛地哆嗦了一下，连滚带爬的冲到窗前，推开窗户，大雨倾盆，瞬间打湿了男人的上半身。

他看见马龙赤着脚站在花园里，光裸着双腿，上身单薄的衬衣已经完全湿透了，湿透的刘海被拢到脑后，张开双臂开心的淋着雨，就像挣脱了一层层的束缚，舒展着筋骨，肆意妄为。

马龙看见男人，欢快的喊了他一声，鼓起腮帮子吹着响亮的马哨，像是得到了什么宝贝一样挥舞着双臂。男人听着他的愉悦笑声觉得无比的刺耳，明明润朗的声音在男人听来就是指甲划过玻璃的声音一样不堪忍受。

男人开始崩溃的咆哮着

“闭嘴！闭嘴！肮脏的杂种！闭嘴！”

马龙脸上的笑渐渐淡去，换上了一副委屈的样子

“我的爸爸呢？你把他藏到哪里去了？”

“他早死了！早就烂成了一堆烂泥！你和他简直一样该死！杂种！”

马龙的脸上连委屈的神色都没有了，恶狠狠的盯着他，闪电撕破长空，映照着马龙惨白的脸，就像是地狱爬上来索债的鬼。

“你可真是不知悔改啊！”

男人还想说什么，就听见后面床上女人痛苦的呻吟，猛的回头，看见手里提着一把刀刃残缺长刀的张继科，不知道什么时候就已经站在那里了。刀刃上的血一滴滴的坠到昂贵的地毯上，成了一个个难看的深斑。

女人已经死了，胸膛被划开，心脏已经被刀搅烂了。失去了泵，血液开始四处流散，血在床单的凹陷处聚成了一个小坑。男人忍不住干呕起来，他明白了，那个行政长官应该也死了，他的计划完蛋了，该死的马龙！

颤抖着手脚好不容易站起来，抄起手边的烛台向张继科冲了过去，他以为自己可以冲的出去。

张继科皱了皱眉，看着男人冲过来，猛的发力，刀没入血肉发出的闷钝的声音，张继科甚至感受的到腿骨在刀刃上摩擦而过的阻力，男人抱着腿笨重的摔倒在地，不可置信的瞪着眼睛，开始痛苦的哀嚎。张继科再一次抬刀划断了男人的手筋，男人终是疼晕了过去，张继科扯下床幔给男人包扎好，失血过多死了就不好了，还要给马龙玩呢……

张继科拖住布的一头拽着尸体一样毫无动静的人下楼，男人向来精心保养、伪装正人君子的脸不断磕在台阶上，鼻青脸肿血蹭了一地。

张继科才不在乎，马龙在雨里站了太久要感冒了。

张继科把男人扔进了后备箱，车库门哗啦啦的上滑， 氙灯拉出雪亮的光束，大排量的引擎启动，发出低沉的咆哮，油门轰到120迈，蛰伏在黑暗里的迈巴赫豹子一样刺入了雨幕。

马龙在花园里踢着泥巴玩，笑嘻嘻的样子被张继科看见了又要笑他是个小鼹鼠了，可是他不在乎，即使深陷黑暗潮湿，从未有过一刻让他感到这般自在，积郁已久的浊气好像要冲破胸口，让马龙想要放声大笑。

张继科扶着方向盘，看见马龙站在大雨里。

灯光照耀着他，就像处于黑白交界的小王子，半张脸仁慈半张脸罗刹。

即使他满手血腥，也是张继科的一尘不染的王。

张继科给马龙擦干身体，裹上厚厚的绒毯，马龙搂着他的脖子，亲昵的磨蹭着，张继科亲亲他的额头，发动车子。

刚出了大门，马龙就缩在副驾驶上摆弄着手里的遥控器，像个孩子一样开心的随意摁动着手里的摁钮，道路两旁梧桐树生长的枝叶繁茂，荣荣相接，挡住了不断爆炸的火光和飞溅的碎渣，大树的影子倒映在车窗上，就像在火里狂乱舞动的一众恶鬼，挣扎着惨叫着要把这辆车拽回绝望里。张继科换挡提速，250迈的高速，车如同利剑一样劈开水雾，嘶吼着甩脱了身后的世界。

雨变小了，淅淅沥沥的下，大火熊熊燃烧着，曾经金碧辉煌灯红酒绿的市中心成了阿鼻地狱，狂风卷着火蛇，嘶嘶叫着扯回了一个又一个哀嚎逃窜的上层人士，一家连着一家，谁都没放过。

马龙在副驾驶上睡着了，微微的张着嘴，张继科在山顶把车停下，静静的看着他，伸手抚摸着马龙的侧脸，马龙咂咂嘴，睁眼看见张继科露出笑容来，少年的心性还没有在他身上消磨殆尽，伸长胳膊撒娇似得搂着张继科的腰

“阿科，你看，太阳！”

“下去吧。”

一夜的血洗，神好像又要光顾这座城市，远山相接的地方，天空褪去灰黄的颜色，开始泛出一抹淡薄的红，就像少女脸颊上的春色，许久不见的太阳。张继科抱着马龙把他放在车头，又给他紧了紧毯子，马龙眯着眼，猫一样的吹着风，又开心的指着深蓝的天空上快要消失不见的白月牙

“阿科你看！那里还有半轮月亮！”

“嗯。”

“阿科，以后我们去哪里？”

“你想去哪？”

“我想住在一个可以晒到太阳，种满鲜花的地方，我还想养一只狗一只猫，阿科我不想和别人一起住，只想和你住在一起。”

“好！”

The end.


End file.
